Aka Go-Suto no Konoha
by MircThomas19
Summary: What if Obito Uchiha, the late bloomer of the great Uchiha Clan was approached by a man who was visiting the village? Instead of a disgrace the man had saw Obito as a Diamond In The Rough and offered to train him into a ninja that only Obito can become. This will definitely change Obito's life for the better and for sure. OCs ObiRin Later Pairings in Chapters
1. A Fateful Encounter

The Red Ghost of Konoha is Born

A Fateful Encounter

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only my OCs I am using.**

"Name and reason for visiting the village please. Just standard protocol sir."

"I understand." This is Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in The Leaves. The most powerful village of ninjas in the country known as the Elemental Nation for having various regions and other villages named after elements of nature. This one was in a region known as the Country of Fire. Right now, a man wearing travel clothes, a rain hood, hiking boots and a sack for carrying supplies and possessions he might own.

In his hand that moved from one of his many pockets was a card. A card with lettering on it and with a photo in one corner that matched his face perfectly. He was a mature adult given how there is barely any trace of baby fat, instead there were strong and firm lines along his cheekbones and forehead. His hair was raven black and his eyes were as green as the freshest patch of grass anyone can ever grow in their backyard. His nose was well refined, like stronger than any other human. Despite no hair along his mouth, he had thick eyebrows and a shaggy goatee that actually didn't do justice for the professional and stoic impression the rest of his features present.

Despite all that, the gat guard looked over the card and nodded before giving it back to the man. "It all checks out Mr. Macro Wiro. A pleasure to have such a legend visiting our village. You may enter." In a professional tone, the gate allowed for Macro to walk into the village.

"Thank you." Macro said as he began searching for any available hotel or whatever to spend a few nights before moving on to the next village. After a good hour of browsing, he came across a hotel that ran rooms for only 23,000 ryo a night with all the pleasures; a living room to relax, a bathroom to refresh and a bedroom to rest. "Hmm." Macro hummed after he unloaded into his room and pocketed the key which said his room number to '214'. "Might as well walked around the village to burn all this spare energy."

And he did, he passed various market shops, bookstores, bakeries and restaurants. There was so much to try out but Macro wasn't feeling like trying any of them; after all, distractions only slows one down and gets them rusted. That is what he had learned in his field of expertise; as a bounty hunter. A very good one if not to brag; Macro had built up a reputation since none of his prey or targets ever lost him and didn't survive one week the least once he is interested in the bounty on their heads, rogue ninja or any other criminal.

But then he saw something that will send his career up to the skies. It was a young boy, staring at the river he was sitting in front of. Macro was no therapist but he knew that no matter what they say, young boys should have anything to be sad of; they have their entire life ahead of them so there is no reason to be sad. Macro maybe a bounty hunter but there was nothing that will stop him from walking over and talking the sadness out of this boy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Macro said as he got into hearing range and the boy moved to show that he had his head down to hid his tears. "You look down. Can I ask what it is?"  
"It's nothing mister." That was not very convincing since the boy's voice was as broken as a doll who took a bad fall.

"Don't try to avoid me kid. And call me Macro." The bounty hunter said in a stern tone to get some more answers out of the boy who flinched as bad as being hit by a hand-sized rock at twenty miles per hour.

"Sorry Mr. Macro." The boy said in his tears, like he was caught taking cookies from the jar before dinner time. "My name is Obito Uchiha and I am the disgrace to the Uchiha Clan." Macro didn't know what to make of this; he was fully aware of the Uchiha Clan, feared for their mastery over the element of fire and their all-powerful eyes known as the Sharingan. But it is their attitude like they believe themselves to be gods, elites even when they were just born. No doubt, if something doesn't met their expectations then that person is different than trash.

"It is okay Obito, I am aware of your clan and they are jerks." Macro said in hopes to cheer him up but he should have known better; just met the young boy and already Macro is insulting the only he ever had.

"I know but I have no one else to be my family. They all see me the way as the rest of the Uchiha Clan. Even my team never wanted to be my friends." Obito said and that last remark drove him to tears again, "Minato-sensei ignores me, Kakashi-Teme makes fun of me and Rin-Chan hates me. I am a disgrace! I don't want to live anymore!" Now was to be a good time for Macro to act and the bounty hunter grasped the screaming young boy and held him to the ground. What verified Macro's fears and Obito's claims was that the people around them never once tried to break them apart; they never even gave them a glance that they noticed them. This was a sad sight for a village who ranted on and on about friendship and trust was what made up the foundations to this great village; Macro thought otherwise.

"Listen kid! You need to calm down and answer me!" Obito nodded to the stern voice of the bounty hunter. "Do you feel love or lust for this Rin person you have a crush on?" Obito didn't have the answer right away; he wasn't sure if what he will say is true. "Do you want Rin all to yourself? Do you want to keep the other boys away from her? Do you want her to always stay in the house and away from everyone else? Do you want her for her body or anything else?"

"NO! I will never think of such things!" Macro smirked; after hearing a lot of people yell at the top of their voice, they were never that sturdy telling a lie that way.

"Then do you want to see her smile every day? Do you want to be there when she is either sad or hurt? Do you want to her friend? Do you want to see her safe and happy? Will you give your life for her to be happy? Do you want to protect her!?" Macro asked and Obito took in a huge breath,

"I DO! I just what to be her friend! I don't care if I can be hers! I just want her to be there for her! I want to her to be happy and safe!" Obito gave his entire convection in that yell off.

"That is the difference between love and lust Obito. And you have just passed my test." Macro said as he released Obito, for the boy to sit up and rub where the bounty hunter was rough with him.

"Thanks by will you want me. I am thirteen and I still haven't awaken my Sharingan. Everyone else did it at six years or younger. That is why I am the disgrace to them." Obito asked and Macro proved an answer that Obito never thought of trying.

"Then leave. If they don't want you than you were just merely sticking to the wrong crowd. One school of fish is never enough to fill a whole ocean. They are plenty of people who will want to be friends with a boy like you." Macro said and Obito was moved to tears again; he had just found someone who wanted him and was told that there were people out there who want him as well. For a boy like Obito, it was like finally finding the one thing you have searching all your life.

"If I do, can you teach me how to be a better person? I need to improve so I can do what I want." Obito asked and Macro explained his plan. They will take an extended leave of absence for six months of private training until it will be time to return. True to their predication, no one ever bothered protesting when they sent their plan into action; it will seem that all of them wanted to get rid of Obito. The boy of course was excited to leave the village, away from everything that was never pleasant, never happy for him.

XXXXX

And with that day under the bag, six months passed on a dime. Six months of traveling, meeting all sorts of people, and more importantly, doing training. Visiting the other villages allowed for Obito to gain some aquatinted people and expand his knowledge by spending many hours in their libraries. They also showed their ways of farming, hunting, harvesting, painting, carving, and animal breeding. This encouraged some hobbies for the Uchiha to try out when he is not training or doing missions. And speaking of which, it turned out that his teacher was a successful bounty hunter; business had been busy not with all the runaway ninjas from the Shinobi Villages or the bandits that roam the lands looking for food or blood.

All this had helped Obito refine his stance, learn all sorts of ways to taking down even foes that are many times larger or heavier than he is. Marco had spent his days with Obito, teaching the young boy on how to crack open and leave the shell he was born in that will slowing his progress down. Now Obito was a more confident person, being able to talk tough in the face of danger or large numbers. The Uchiha was a better person and truly a better Shinobi since he sought help with some friendly Shinobi in the other villages; the ones who tolerate Obito since he actually is a kind, caring and thoughtful boy despite being born into the clan full of people who believes themselves to be god and have the right to look down on everyone.

But what was the greatest change that happened in those six months for Obito was awakening his Sharingan. It happened during one hunting mission when he and his partner, one of the villagers that volunteered to lead the mission, were surrounded by their prey. They fought hard but the numbers were slowly turning the tables on them and the best hunter in that village on the border of Wind Country and Earth Country had taken a bad hit. It was becoming clear that they were going to get eaten but the beasts underestimated one thing; Obito's cause to be there for his team once he became a better person. All those emotions released in the midst of danger and on the brink of being eaten had triggered something in Obito's genes and gained the Uchiha to the power to not be harmed by any of the beasts and slay them.

After finishing off the horde they were chasing after, Obito had ignored the bounty and dragged his hunting teacher back to the village to be healed. There, Obito and Macro learned that Obito not only awakened his Sharingan but also a power never seen before; not even with Madara Uchiha who was the one who set the new record for what a Uchiha can do. Since no one alive bared witness to this power unlocking, Obito wished that no one but him and Macro know about it. Instead, the two will be doing what they had been for the whole time but even harder so that now Obito will be sought out for his new and unknown ability like a wild animal that escaped a circus.

And they did and every day, Obito found himself exhausted on the floor or the ground during every training session; that was how hard they were on the Uchiha boy. But he never complained, he could feel his body and his chakra increasing and improving every time he was sent to lick the dirt on the ground. Pretty soon, Obito was ready to try out bounty hunting for real rather than relying on Macro the whole way.

And Obito had a blast at Bounty Hunting. His new Sharingan allowed him to make like x-ray vision, tracking down his prey's chakra signature for rogue Shinobi or heart beat for bandits; if your heart stops beating, you are as good as dead so trying to lower it was suicide. But the real kicker to his new reputation was when he engaged his targets; they were scared of him, no matter how hard they tried, they could even harm Obito. All their attacks or weapons just passed through him like a ghost as they were done in with hacks and slashes, spilling their blood over Obito's gear thus giving him the dreaded nickname that stuck fear into the fears of all criminals; The Red Ghost of Konoha, the one ninja from the village who had decided to take a hand at bounty hunting.

Weeks of bounty hunting had made Obito a very rich kid; he made more money than he could ever use for his food, supplies or even his new hobbies he developed which included painting, drawing and sewing. This life was more exciting and fun for Obito than he had in the Konoha Village; he never wanted to leave it but his loyalty to his team back in the village had soon drawn him back. Without him, not one of his fellow teammates could get anywhere in the ranks.

And just like that, the six months were over and Obito already gave his thanks to Macro for all the bounty hunter had ever did for him; Obito had taken his spare time making a camouflage jacket along with a bow, arrows and quiver in case knifes and spears couldn't take down any of his future prey. Then they parted ways for Macro to resume his journeys and years of bounty hunting while Obito returned to the Konoha Village in order to make a clean state of himself among his fellow ninjas. One thing is for sure, once he comes back, Obito will have even Konoha Shinobi fearing him and his new found powers.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***I really had a rough week so far, not with that huge storm I am sure you have witnessed or heard off that hit our town in Virginia. We still had power but most of the town had lost its internet connection it can be fixed on Thursday, hopefully. Until then, I will try to keep myself busy and I hope you all will a way to do the same. I will love to hear back from you all and have a nice day!***


	2. Impressions

Aka Go-Suto no Konoha

Impressions

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 _Previously on Aka Go-Suto no Konoha,_

 _After finishing off the horde they were chasing after, Obito had ignored the bounty and dragged his hunting teacher back to the village to be healed. There, Obito and Macro learned that Obito not only awakened his Sharingan but also a power never seen before; not even with Madara Uchiha who was the one who set the new record for what a Uchiha can do. Since no one alive bared witness to this power unlocking, Obito wished that no one but him and Macro know about it. Instead, the two will be doing what they had been for the whole time but even harder so that now Obito will be sought out for his new and unknown ability like a wild animal that escaped a circus._

 _And they did and every day, Obito found himself exhausted on the floor or the ground during every training session; that was how hard they were on the Uchiha boy. But he never complained, he could feel his body and his chakra increasing and improving every time he was sent to lick the dirt on the ground. Pretty soon, Obito was ready to try out bounty hunting for real rather than relying on Macro the whole way._

 _And Obito had a blast at Bounty Hunting. His new Sharingan allowed him to make like x-ray vision, tracking down his prey's chakra signature for rogue Shinobi or heart beat for bandits; if your heart stops beating, you are as good as dead so trying to lower it was suicide. But the real kicker to his new reputation was when he engaged his targets; they were scared of him, no matter how hard they tried, they could even harm Obito. All their attacks or weapons just passed through him like a ghost as they were done in with hacks and slashes, spilling their blood over Obito's gear thus giving him the dreaded nickname that stuck fear into the fears of all criminals; The Red Ghost of Konoha, the one ninja from the village who had decided to take a hand at bounty hunting._

 _Weeks of bounty hunting had made Obito a very rich kid; he made more money than he could ever use for his food, supplies or even his new hobbies he developed which included painting, drawing and sewing. This life was more exciting and fun for Obito than he had in the Konoha Village; he never wanted to leave it but his loyalty to his team back in the village had soon drawn him back. Without him, not one of his fellow teammates could get anywhere in the ranks._

 _And just like that, the six months were over and Obito already gave his thanks to Macro for all the bounty hunter had ever did for him; Obito had taken his spare time making a camouflage jacket along with a bow, arrows and quiver in case knifes and spears couldn't take down any of his future prey. Then they parted ways for Macro to resume his journeys and years of bounty hunting while Obito returned to the Konoha Village in order to make a clean state of himself among his fellow ninjas. One thing is for sure, once he comes back, Obito will have even Konoha Shinobi fearing him and his new found powers._

'This place never changes. Thank god that I am.' Obito thought in his head as he walked through the area used for the market and can be found just inside the gate at this time of year, when the harvests are over and it is time to make more money and buy more seeds to grow until the next year harvest.

Still no one ever noticed him to say 'good morning' or 'how are you doing'. Nothing and Obito liked that for once. That is what one of the things that makes him a 'ghost' and a threat. How do you stop something that you never sense coming? You don't.

His outfit was another thing that makes him a ghost. His sturdy thread jacket over a black red shirt and black pants were all covered in a cloak that, upon the user's chakra signature, will deflect all light; it will act like camouflage, successfully blending in to the surroundings as if light was going through him instead. Also his boots are a ton heavy and yet they barely make a sound on any surface; just imagine how hard you can kick with them.

'Let's see if they actually noticed.' Obito made that thought and left the market to see the first step in his plan; to start his new future as a Konoha Shinobi for real.

XXXXX

When Obito got to Training Field Seven, he noticed three figures in the distance but he knew who they were.

The first one was a boy who wore a simple black outfit. He also wore a scarf with a plain, green one. He also wore another simple black outfit along with an open-front apron around his waist and fish-net armour around his ankles. During his early missions as a jōnin, he wore a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves. On his arms he wore black sleeves with metal arm protectors over them. He also had leather straps around his back and chest, and his family's White Light Chakra Sabre was kept in a small holder in the middle of his back. He also wore pants of the usual dark green color. He was the one that Obito could never stand, Kakashi Hakate; the neighborhood genius and son of the White Fang of Konoha who was as powerful as a Sannin level Shinobi.

The second one was a young girl of average height. She had straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. When she was a child in the Academy, her hair was long, hanging to nearly the top of her shoulders. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also wore the standard Konoha forehead protector, along with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist. She is the girl that Obito had trained for the past half year to at least protect her and her smile; he will never find himself with lust for her, that won't be right.

Finally, the tallest figure was a man that had bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. He was Minato Namikaze, who is rising up the ranks of Jonin and a candidate for the next Hokage.

"Hey guys." Obito had waited a good ten minutes for them to notice him and it was taking them too long to do it. So he decided to let them know he was there, on the training field along with them.

"Where were you dobe? We couldn't go on any missions outside the village without you and now we are really behind!" Kakashi sure can make a very rude welcome but Obito expected it.

"What? I thought you said that it doesn't matter for the dobe if he is there for missions, you guys will do wonders without some to hold you back. I just wanted to be someone to help at least."

"Well, Obito-kun I am afraid that you have left the village without premiss~OWW!" Minato tried to settle things as always until he couldn't move in time to dodge a scroll hitting his face.

"Permission Sensei?" Obito said in a calm voice which surprised his team. "There is my permission to only be gone for half a year and yesterday made six months out so that is why I am here." Obito smirked to see the shocked faces of his teacher and then his teammates who saw that the scroll was written by the Hokage himself.

"Well I bet that our glorious Hokage regrets giving you this because a dobe like you can't even train right! I will prove it by beating you like always!" Kakashi was not to change his mind no matter being told of any contractions, he is such a spoiled brat. And Minato had to be the wood that will stroke the fire; all because of a debit to Kakashi's father.

XXXXX

"The battle between Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha will now get underway. When one side falls and can't fight anymore, the match is over. I want a clean fight boys, will you fight with a ninja's honor?" Minato set up the field for the spar that Obito reluctantly agreed to. The two boys nodded, both wanting to get this over with. "Then Hajime!"

"…" Everyone had expected Obito to try and take the first shot for Kakashi to counter and win the entire fight but Obito just stood there for a good ten minutes. Kakashi couldn't take it and charged at Obito who had just managed to dodge it but not with Kakashi noticing something.

"Is that…?" Obito then landed where everyone can a good glimpse of his eyes, with the iris being red and having a black dot each surrounded by three tomoes each.

"Yes, I have awaken my clan's Sharingan so I am not a disgrace anymore. Now let's see you try and beat it!" Obito then charged with speeds that Kakashi never knew that the former was capable off. The latter tried to stir to the right to avoid a left hand hook but and hit with the right one instead.

Kakashi then stopped holding back after hearing some of his bones break when he tried to block, deflect or avoid those blows. Soon, Obito and Kakashi were actually well matched in terms of Taijutsu. The ground was stirring up with dust and some cracks were seen to wear these boys were stepping on.

But then something had happened and it meant bad news for Kakashi because suddenly blows from all sides were hitting and he couldn't even block them or move to avoid them. It was like he had gotten his skills dull and his movements sluggish. And the whole time this happened was that Obito was looking straight in the eye the whole time. "What is wrong Kakashi, I shouldn't be outpacing the 'Rookie of the Year'."

"Shut up…" Kakashi muttered through all the pain in his body and he allowed his emotions cloud his sight and dull his edge. Obito was now dominating the match and only he knew how. "SHUT UP!" (Okay already! )

"That does it! **Chidori**!" Kakashi finally lost his cool and started to try and channel raw lightning into is hand, a technique that he is working on as his own personal creation. Minato should have noticed that an assassination Jutsu was attempting in a 'friendly' spar.

"Is that so Teme? Using that dangerous thing in a spar…I will play by your new rule myself!" Obito then used hand seals to activate on of his Jutsu, Snake to Ram to Monkey to Boar to Horse to Tiger. " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" Kakashi was expecting to see nothing but a harmless puff of smoke or an ember or just a spark. Instead a giant fireball was sent his way.

After waiting for a cloud of smoke that followed to reveal a torched log of tree wood that somehow had appeared to take in the Katon in Kakashi's place. " **Kawarimi no Jutsu** huh? You sure are inventive…" Obito muttered while someone was heading towards him with a lightning infused hand approaching his head, "And predictable!" Obito turned to Kakashi in midair and grabbed him by the hand, crushing it and dispensing the lightning around it. Obito then pulled Kakashi over his shoulder and threw him into a nearby mud pile that was made when the fireball melted some of the dirt, turning it into a liquid form.

Kakashi then got up and took out a Tantō that was then infused with white energy, nearly as bright as the Chidori of the same user. Obito just smirked again, "So you are finally using the Hakkō Chakura Tō? Maybe I will humor you." Obito then took off his cloak and surprised Kakashi by making it past the latte's weapon and covering him with the large piece of cloth.

Kakashi then heard Rin and Minato gaps so he decided not to take the chance and switched places with another log but had to use his Tantō to block a heavy weapon. It looked like someone had took a three pronged sickle and made the blades more circular and orate. Still it was as functional as it was fashionable, the blades were still sharp and dug into Kakashi's clothes and burn the very skin with the flames they were engulfed in.

"How do you like a new sword? Not as famous as your father's that you have stolen from but it is easy to use and light and packs quite the strike." Obito then caused the earth to crack under Kakashi's feet by sending the impact through the latter's body. That allowed Obito to knock the Hakkō Chakura Tō out of Kakashi's hands and yet catch it with the former's own weapon. "And it knows just how to use my enemy's own weapon as my own!"

Kakashi didn't know what to think, he just felt a terrible and sudden pain on his left arm and the left side of his chest. The Hakkō Chakura Tō was spotted by Kakashi to be meters from him, in the direction that Obito was facing the former. That got Kakashi enraged and started fight dirty, he was going to try and kill Obito, if he could.

"Damm you! Die!" Kakashi then attacked Obito with new found strength and speed to temporary cringle his opponent and knocking him to the ground hard on Obito's head. He then activated his Chidori again and took a stab at him! "Go ahead and die like you should have done years ago. I don't need anyone to defy, alive."

"Then kill me like you mean it." Obito said that go Kakashi frightened, he could have sworn to make his mark on a vital spot. "You don't get stronger with your rage, you just get a drug overdose and get sloppy with your styles." Kakashi wasn't mad or angry, he was just in shock at what happened next. "I have no time for such fighters myself and I still think that your father is a greater shinobi than you." Obito said all that while passing through Kakashi and his Jutsu like a ghost! "So I have no choice but make you…bleed!" Obito ominously said to Kakashi before phasing his arm into Kakashi's chest and solidifying from within!

Kakashi felt like something big had erupted and grew inside his body within seconds and he spat out blood from his mouth at the trauma. He could have died but Obito had removed his arm before that could happen and Kakashi was just left on the ground with an ugly wound in his chest. He just couldn't help but scream at what Obito did next but someone was going to stop it from getting serious.

XXXXX

"That is enough you boys! You didn't need to take all this the wrong way! This is a spar, not a fight between enemies!" Minato got in between Kakashi and Obito. The former was still one the round, fuming at the boy who made him look like a complete fool. Obito was just glad that someone had stopped the 'Rookie of the Year' from doing something as stupid as killing in broad daylight with the Yellow Flash looking, all for losing face. "Obito, you have been hiding things from us. We are a team so that type of behavior is uncalled for!"

Minato thought that he had intimidated his student but Obito barely batted an eye. "I told you that I wasn't worthless. Sensei when was the last time you visited the place I lived in order to find out why I have been late? Have you talked with my family on what to do when someone like me can't awaken our Sharingan?" Obito crossed his arms and waited for an answer but not one ever came from Minato's mouth. Still that said everything to Rin who gasped; her teacher didn't even give any effort to help Obito, not even visiting his house? "You were always wanting to get all this over with and spend time with your wife is that right? I heard that Rin-chan and Kakashi-teme are also complete strangers to you. You don't even know where each of us lives."

"Sensei…Obito-kun is right. You never once visited me and I heard from Kakashi-kun that you never did to him in years! What is the big deal? Don't you even find the time to visit at least one of us?" Rin said with the need for a real answer clear in her eyes. Minato was still speechless, he just couldn't find the words for his reason; he thought that Kakashi will be good on his own and so will the rest of his team since they still have their families. Minato thought that he will be invasive and doing favorites by visiting any of his students.

"Come one Rin-chan, call this a date or not but I feel like treating you to BBQ at the Guroto Grill." Obito offered and Rin's eyes sparkled,

"That is my favorite restaurant!" Rin started to jump up and down like a kid who was told that Christmas had come early or such. Then she felt Obito's hand on her cheek, causing her to blush but not until she was gently pushed into the direction of Minato and Kakashi. Their expressions were that of shock, like they never saw Rin that excited. "…uh…Obito-kun?" She then turned on her own free will to the said boy, "Why are they looking at me like that?"

"This is the first time you were this happy around them, they never even heard of the Guroto Grill before." Obito said scenery, he wasn't going to play his cards like he was going to seduce Rin and make Kakashi look bad; he grew up from childish ambitions and naive hopes. "I go there myself and whenever they were on the street, they never once noticed the place. The owner, Guroto-san told me all that." Obito cursed himself to see Rin's tears of her favorite place to eat was ignored by her teacher and crush, "Come one and let's go. Kakashi and Sensei will join us when they have the time. We have no reason to wait."

Rin just nodded and silently and sadly took Obito's hand, she needed to feel like the one sweet boy she adored other than Kakashi was still by her side. Obito didn't as much as said another word as he walked along Rin to the BBQ restaurant. Kakashi was just confused on what just happened and turned to Minato,

"What is going on? Rin always wanted to walk with me hand-to-hand but she didn't even try to drag me across the street like the other girls. Just what did the Dobe do to get rid of her?" Kakashi unfortunately was raised to look at girls as shallow prostitutes who want to bed with him for his family's fame and power. He knew that Rin had a crush on her and Obito had one on Rin but this is the first time Kakashi had seen Rin actually went out with him. He had thought that Obito was a pour excuse for a 'lady snatcher'.

"I think that Obito is right, I only wanted to spend more time with Kushina-chan rather than you guys outside of our training and mission taking. Go home for today, I need to talk with Kushina-chan about how to train you guys tomorrow." Before Kakashi could retorted; it was supposed to be his chance to do some private lecturing without Obito or Rin. But Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow light, proof him being the Yellow Flash. Kakashi was left in the training ground thinking about how this day turned out to be a bad one for him.

'I don't know how you are doing this Dobe but you have a hundred years before you could even match me. I don't know what tricks you cheated to your victory but I will not let something like this lying down. I will show the village my father didn't deserved to be shamed and I will show him that he was wrong about his view on teams. I will even break this one in order to do it'.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Sorry about how the prologue letting you all down. I hope this chapter will actually set things straight and make it even better. I always wanted for Obito to be fully aware of his power over dimensional travel and intangibility. That is why I am calling him a 'ghost'. But I couldn't think of a better nickname for him until today. I hope it is better than the last title for this story.**

 **Translations:**

 **Chidori – One Thousand Birds**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

 **Kawarimi no Jutsu – Body Replacement Technique**


	3. Make-Ups and Messages

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Aka Go-Suto no Konoha

Make-Ups and Messages

 _Previously on Aka Go-Suto no Konoha,_

" _This is the first time you were this happy around them, they never even heard of the Guroto Grill before." Obito said scenery, he wasn't going to play his cards like he was going to seduce Rin and make Kakashi look bad; he grew up from childish ambitions and naive hopes. "I go there myself and whenever they were on the street, they never once noticed the place. The owner, Guroto-san told me all that." Obito cursed himself to see Rin's tears of her favorite place to eat was ignored by her teacher and crush, "Come one and let's go. Kakashi and Sensei will join us when they have the time. We have no reason to wait."_

 _Rin just nodded and silently and sadly took Obito's hand, she needed to feel like the one sweet boy she adored other than Kakashi was still by her side. Obito didn't as much as said another word as he walked along Rin to the BBQ restaurant. Kakashi was just confused on what just happened and turned to Minato,_

 _"What is going on? Rin always wanted to walk with me hand-to-hand but she didn't even try to drag me across the street like the other girls. Just what did the Dobe do to get rid of her?" Kakashi unfortunately was raised to look at girls as shallow prostitutes who want to bed with him for his family's fame and power. He knew that Rin had a crush on her and Obito had one on Rin but this is the first time Kakashi had seen Rin actually went out with him. He had thought that Obito was a pour excuse for a 'lady snatcher'._

 _"I think that Obito is right, I only wanted to spend more time with Kushina-chan rather than you guys outside of our training and mission taking. Go home for today, I need to talk with Kushina-chan about how to train you guys tomorrow." Before Kakashi could retorted; it was supposed to be his chance to do some private lecturing without Obito or Rin. But Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow light, proof him being the Yellow Flash. Kakashi was left in the training ground thinking about how this day turned out to be a bad one for him._

 _'I don't know how you are doing this Dobe but you have a hundred years before you could even match me. I don't know what tricks you cheated to your victory but I will not let something like this lying down. I will show the village my father didn't deserved to be shamed and I will show him that he was wrong about his view on teams. I will even break this one in order to do it'._

"Wow! You even know which dish I chose from the menu! You are not stalking me again, are you?" Rin said as she ate her grilled meat with vegetables eagerly. Obito scowled slightly at the jab.

"I would never." He said, with the sense of humor as a grumpy old man. "I got it all from your old classmates from the Academy. I wasn't that shy during school." Rin widen her eyes before shallowing the piece of meat in her mouth.

"OH! I guess that I forgot about that because of training!" Rin tried to lighten the mood and lift up the awkward atmosphere; too bad that it failed. "A-anyways, how are they doing?"

"Last time I saw them, they were just fine. Most of them decided to forget about the dangerous life of a Shinobi and purse careers down by civilians." Obito answered, "But they were really worried when 'I went up and vanished'. They also couldn't believe that even after six months, you didn't even try to find out where I went." This time, Obito was not afraid to speak in such a way to his 'crush'. After all, Rin needed to hear it now or never.

"O-oh…" Rin was embarrassed. She sure didn't notice that Obito was nowhere to be seen in the village; but for an entire half year, that was unbelievable. "S-sorry…really…" Rin muttered what came to mind, which wasn't very much. Then she felt Obito grasp her hand firmly.

"Rin, I am over it. I didn't move one without you, you are still my teammate. Being friends is enough for me. Can we give it a go?" Obito said and Rin smiled at the idea. She nodded and got back to her food. They will go at different topics from time to time, when they weren't enjoying the great food; fashions, Ninjutsu, Shinobi training, any ideas for their futures; Obito said that his real dream is to become strong on his own accord, without relying on his clan. He even said that he will try for being Hokage in order to complete his dream. Rin giggled at that and called it adorable, for Obito to be the same helpful boy underneath.

But while they were having a good time with great food and company, someone wasn't. It was Kakashi and he was drinking some water from a cup while ignoring everything around him; his eyes were on the pair of Shinobi that were laughing the day away, and without him. Somehow, Kakashi didn't feel happy about it; it was more like envy. And Kakashi just couldn't figure out why.

XXXXX

After a few more days back in the village,

 **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fireball Technique)!"** Obito shout out a sphere of fire that was the size of a wrecking ball along a small lake at one of the training fields. Once the fireball had reached the center of the lake, it expanded and vaporized half of the water volume. "Great. It was definitely bigger and dealt more heat. I think that I just about got it right."

"I think that you overthinking it Obito-kun." The raven-haired boy turned to see a welcomed sight. It was Minato Namikaze, his teacher and the man that will succeed as the next Hokage. "That was a very impressive **Gōkakyū no Jutsu**."

"Flattering could only get you so far, Sensei (Teacher)." Obito answered, "I want to the best I could be. Now what I am back, and with my Sharingan activated, everyone will be piling on my case that I should as strong any Uchiha. Not that you ever wanted to train like that, and from the many times I asked both you and the old man more times I can count." Minato laughed nervously and then had sad look.

He really did want to train Obito to be like an actual Uchiha but he was rejected many times by the clan who apparently said that their ways must only be taught to Uchiha that have awakened their bloodline eyes. How ironic that the same people that forced Obito to fall behind in his clan teachings are going to be the ones who will complain about Obito falling behind their standards.

"Sorry Obito. I promise that I will make up for it. Really!" Minato thought that Obito was going to burst into anger and get on his case loudly. Or perhaps he is too used to a certain redhead that he is dating.

"I am sure Sensei. Just remember that I have nothing against you." Obito responded. "Sure, Kakashi is still annoyingly arrogant and Rin is pestering me to be her friend, you have done nothing to get on my bad side." Sensing that Minato relaxed out of relief, Obito spoke up again. "Just remember that I am taking after my ancestor with my clan training. In order words, I am learning everything by myself. Sounds good?"

"Are you sure Obito? Your ancestor was a prodigy and he was motivated by the Clan Wars raging around his childhood." Minato asked gently and Obito didn't even flinch.

"I am sure. I couldn't count on my clan to try and find out why had hadn't awakened the power in my eyes. They always choose their stuck-up _traditions_ over change." Obito answered. "Do those old geezers know that their ways went out of style about fifty years ago!? The world has changed so why can't we!?"

"I am sure that some of your clan members agree with you but they can help too." Minato acted like a father trying to get his upset, spoiled child from having a temper tantrum.

"I made a vow to the one man that gave me more attention in six months than a lifetime in a dusty old compound, listening to old people talk about boring politics and that they deserve more than a police force." Obito spoke boldly. "He taught me everything there is to know about living instead of waiting for death, how to be my own person and not the one that saggy sad sacks are trying to make me into. When I last saw him, I made my own promise; to protect this village, to get stronger, to make connections, my way!"

And with that said, Obito vanished in a vortex of flames. Minato was left out on the training field, with a large scorch mark on the ground and a head filled with questions about his wayward student. Just how little did he know about the new and improved Obito Uchiha?

XXXXX

"Tell me again why I am wasting my time here? I will prefer to be training." Obito said with lack of contempt that his own clan was staring at him, it made the young boy feel like a circus animal on display.

"Silence boy! This is official Clan business and you should have come when we first informed you! We had to spend a couple of weeks so that Hokage-sama can get you to finally come!" One of the elders was a loud windbag for sure. He was one of the several Uchihas that Obito personally couldn't stand. He had to listen to this bag of bones about why he hadn't awakened his Sharingan prior to the six-month training/traveling trip.

"So that was why the ANBU at my doorstep, showing a notice that if I don't go than you sad saggy, shit piles will steal my possessions and tear down the entire apartment complex if I didn't go. What is the big deal about this boring meeting session anyways?" Obito said with clear annoyance. The only reason he ever went was because of the Hokage's signature on the bottom of the ridiculous notice an hour ago.

"SILENCE CHILD!" Obito was wondering why another one of the elders wasn't dropping dead from a heart attack after that shriek. "You will speak when spoken to! Am I clear!?"

"As clear as a crow choking on bones." Obito answered in a deadpan voice that got the elders fuming again. "But I understand, you want to know why I hadn't reported me getting my Sharingan. And why I hadn't told you that my Sharingan is unique and powerful and awesome, making yours look bland." The old men and women look like they want to explode but kept it to themselves,

"Yes. We have heard rumors from outside our village than there was a wandering Shinobi that can become intangible in order to successfully infiltrate and dodge attacks. Also, that the same Shinobi often appears out of the blue, even confusing natural Chakra sensors. Do you admit to be that Shinobi?" Another one of the elders stated, a woman by the saggy mounds on her chest.

"I might~!" Obito answered, looking as innocent as a mischievous prankster asked about his latest do-no-good. "If you want to know then I will let myself…out!" Obito then smirked before sinking through the floor panel he was standing on, much to the shock of all. Next came a sight to behold, people were screaming either out of fear or anger; they were either ranting in their seats or running around like headless chickens.

But then Obito made one hell of an entrance to finish off his impression, "Phew! You need to watch those prunes, seriously grossing me out~!" Obito used his intangibility to emerge slightly out of the stomach of one of the elders. "I think that I have showed off enough, may I _finally_ leave?" Obito asked while his upper body remained poking out of the elder's torso.

When nobody answered, Obito put on a victorious smirk. "Thank you! And good luck trying to get this power, ciao!" Obito then promptly retreated back in and vanished from the room, and practically the entire Uchiha Complex. One thing is for sure is that the entire clan will have a field day, complaining that the 'weakest' Uchiha has suddenly gained the potential to reach the level of their great ancestor; their problem is that he is too independent, and very difficult to 'control'. But nobody controls Obito, nobody.

End of Chapter 3.

 ***I've been reviewing this story and I just published this chapter to get the plot bunny out of my head. Also, I see how green I was when I made this story. But I am still learning, year by year. I hope to make this the best update in a couple of years possible! ***


End file.
